Counterweights are used on machines to improve traction and stability by holding the front end of the machine more stable when using a backhoe mechanism and during roading and maneuvering of the machine. One problem associated with adding counterweights to a work machine is that the weights could be difficult to attach or maintain in proper position to counteract movement of the backhoe mechanism or to maintain good roadability, Backhoe loaders can also support the use of a variety of different mechanisms that may attach to the end of the backhoe stick and replace the backhoe bucket. As different mechanisms are attached and removed the machine front to rear balance may suffer.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.